have_funfandomcom-20200222-history
CHAT PRANK: Have Fun Wiki Hacked
GodzillaFan1 WIKIA IS FUCKIN' UP!!!!!!!!!!!@#$% *10:24 PrinceCreeper I'm scared when things start fucking up. *10:26 Mr.Pootisman @$&%! *10:26 PrinceCreeper Goddy, can you fix it? *10:28 Mr.Pootisman *10:28 GodzillaFan1 I can't *There's a glitch that appears sometimes when Wikia starts fucking up. *10:29 Mr.Pootisman *10:29 GodzillaFan1 It's a glitch that shuts down a wiki. *10:29 Mr.Pootisman OH SHIT. *10:29 GodzillaFan1 Due to conflicting codes. *10:29 Mr.Pootisman ALSO MY TEXT IS NOT RIGHT RIGHT NOW *10:29 PrinceCreeper C&P everything! *10:29 GodzillaFan1 But *It only happens to wikis with LOTS of MediaWiki modifications. *10:30 PrinceCreeper Oh *10:30 GodzillaFan1 This wiki is one of them. *10:30 PrinceCreeper Oh *We have alot of MediaWIki Mods? *10:30 GodzillaFan1 Yeah *Like, *a shit ton *I clicked HFW an it says it doesn't exist. *10:32 PrinceCreeper I'm scared. *10:32 GodzillaFan1 http://prntscr.com/40u21j *I'm getting really paranoid right now... *10:35 PrinceCreeper What are mediawiki modifications? *XXProValenciaXx has joined the fun! *10:35 XXProValenciaXx BAAAAH *10:35 GodzillaFan1 @Prince, stuff like this: MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-chatmoderator *HFW is acting strange for me. *Text keeps glitching. *10:36 Fatal Disease *10:36 GodzillaFan1 Background isn't there. *10:36 Fatal Disease fuck *Maulle has joined the fun! *10:37 PrinceCreeper HFW is working for me *10:37 GodzillaFan1 Background is black. *The wiki color scheme is gray for some reason. *WHAT IS GOING ON *10:38 Maulle Why do the mods have admin tags? *10:38 GodzillaFan1 because yolo *10:38 PrinceCreeper joke *10:38 Maulle Figured *10:38 PrinceCreeper The background is fine for me *10:39 Mr.Pootisman WHAT DA FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? *10:39 PrinceCreeper idk *It's working almost fine for me *10:39 GodzillaFan1 Shit... What the fuck is going on... *10:39 Mr.Pootisman I DUNNO *10:39 Maulle Glitch *10:39 Mr.Pootisman I DONT WANT THIS WIKI TO SHUT DOWN *10:40 PrinceCreeper I'll create another wiki just in case. *10:40 Maulle or major malfuntion *I have a trash wiki i never use *10:40 GodzillaFan1 EVERYTHING IS BLACK!!!!!!!!1 *10:40 Maulle if you want to trash it some more *10:40 GodzillaFan1 http://prntscr.com/40u4eb *10:41 PrinceCreeper Not my case. *10:41 Maulle thats color invert *10:42 PrinceCreeper The background is normal for me *10:42 Maulle I'm having issues here *lag *for one *10:42 GodzillaFan1 Did someone... invert? *http://prntscr.com/40u4sz *10:42 Maulle http://prntscr.com/40u4wt and this *Was there any code installed that could invert pages *10:43 GodzillaFan1 Nope. *10:44 PrinceCreeper It looks fine to me *Also, what is the paint there? *10:44 GodzillaFan1 Paint can't do this: http://prntscr.com/40u5a2 *10:45 PrinceCreeper Oh god *Let's talk to the Wikia Staff *XXProValenciaXx has sadly left the chat. *10:45 GodzillaFan1 No *I can fix this *10:45 Maulle Not yet *10:45 PrinceCreeper May you succeed, Goddy *10:45 Maulle its an individual issue *not a wiki issue, not that i see *10:46 PrinceCreeper I'm not having problems *10:47 GodzillaFan1 Now the watermark is gone... http://prntscr.com/40u5zg *10:47 Maulle Im having issues with pages loading but thats normal for me *10:47 PrinceCreeper Shit *I hope Goddy is just pranking us. *10:47 Maulle i think your computer is being attacked *10:48 GodzillaFan1 Not a prank *10:48 Maulle Oh fuck *10:48 GodzillaFan1 God, I hope I'm not hacked... *10:48 Maulle http://prntscr.com/40u6hc *10:48 GodzillaFan1 OH SHIT *10:48 Maulle i think its a wiki issue now *10:49 PrinceCreeper Oh god *10:49 Maulle The wiki is in danger *but its only this one tho... *10:49 PrinceCreeper Wikia Staff *10:49 Maulle wtf!? *10:50 GodzillaFan1 Oh shit *The admin template is messing up: http://prntscr.com/40u6qu *10:50 Maulle http://prntscr.com/40u6w4 *10:50 PrinceCreeper Wikia Staff *10:50 GodzillaFan1 Not yet *If I continue to have these issues, I report to staff *10:51 Maulle I'm hoping its just coding *10:52 GodzillaFan1 http://prntscr.com/40u7d4 *10:52 PrinceCreeper Should I tell staff about it? *10:52 GodzillaFan1 Look at the screenshot I posted. *10:52 PrinceCreeper But *10:52 Maulle inverted pic *10:53 PrinceCreeper It really was black..... *For me, it really was. *10:53 Maulle omfg *10:53 PrinceCreeper I'm fucking serious. *10:53 Maulle It was a prank *How! *10:53 Fatal Disease Because *Admin tools *10:53 GodzillaFan1 @Prince *ORLY *http://prntscr.com/40u7rd *10:53 PrinceCreeper Goddy, fuck you. Category:Tourrets Language Category:Chat Pranks Category:Chat Logs